


寻常绑架事件

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 时间线借鉴电影宇宙，发生在内战后复联三前。文中会出现几次叙事视角的转变。





	寻常绑架事件

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Sparks活动文，第十三期，时间旅行

事情始于二零一七年的某个深夜。

史蒂夫他们从停车场秘密潜入，萨姆不小心撞倒了大楼外角落处摆放的可回收垃圾桶。巨大的塑料方柱体敲击向冰冷的水泥地面，声音融入细雨密布的上空。旺达说她对此有不好的预感，被大家当成玩笑，没有放在心上。

假如能够回到停车场，把一切重来，史蒂夫这次大概会选择在旺达开口的时候给予充分的支持。他不想太过迷信，但考虑到现在的处境，也许萨姆在任务中撞倒垃圾桶的事件，确实是一个厄兆。

史蒂夫在漆黑的巷子深处醒来，太阳穴跳动，后颈处有寒意袭来。闪烁的黑点开始从视野里消散，他深吸一口气，几乎在垃圾桶里争先恐后涌出的恶臭下又晕过去一次。恶心引发了后脑的钝痛，也可能是反过来，他怀疑自己的脑袋被人从脖子上拆下来搅个天翻地覆又装了回去。他的鼻子渐渐适应了磨难，这个发现既加重了他的恶心，又成功激发出他的体力。他站了起来，扶住右手边的墙面，希望给自己提供支撑，顺便离那个值得被诅咒的垃圾桶远一点。

月光将史蒂夫引向巷口的路灯，他途中踩扁了两个烟头和一个啤酒瓶盖，令他不由得怀念起那些从恶霸手下幸存的日子。小巷不属于二十世纪三十年代的布鲁克林，尽管两处场景借着灯光在他眼中有一瞬间交合，但内心深处，史蒂夫对此没有分毫犹豫。

街上除史蒂夫外空无一人，灯火通明，一阵风从北方来，散发晨雾的气息，还有一阵风从南方来，史蒂夫没有特别留意。周围居民的房子里悄无声息，窗户漆黑一片。

这场景有点像电影或小说里的某个桥段。寂静无人的夜晚，男子独自走在路上。史蒂夫不知道自己身处何地，直觉让他向左走，找不出任何理由。左边没有他希望看到的东西，只有一个又一个居民楼拼接成的彩色方块。难说隐藏了什么重大发现。右边倒是有一栋楼的最上层开了灯，是黑夜中暧昧不清的粉色灯光，史蒂夫甚至不想推测那是个什么地方，口干舌燥地朝相反的方向走。

任务已经结束了吗？还是没有？史蒂夫一边走，一边心想。通讯器不见踪影，他和小队彻底失联了，大概只能寄希望于萨姆他们能找到自己，或者，乐观一些——尽管可能性微乎其微——他能先一步找回自己的队友。

乐观并不总是意味着好心情，他郁闷地放缓脚步，开始从头到尾回忆究竟发生了什么。他们潜入了一家科技公司，目标是寻找该公司为月初那场恐怖袭击提供武器的证据。幻视负责侵入系统资料库，而旺达为他监控巡逻的安保。

他们分开行动了。事后回想，这大概要归于决策上的失误。史蒂夫和萨姆，两人分头搜查大楼里的几个秘密实验室。他在实验室里听到一声爆炸，冲击足以令他失去重心。他的第一反应是让萨姆汇报情况，萨姆说他与爆炸无关。在这之后，通讯突然中断，强光争先恐后涌入史蒂夫的双眼，接下来发生的一切对他而言，都成了巨大的谜团。

史蒂夫抬起头，发现远处的天空开始泛起烟灰色，突然对时间的流逝感到难以言喻。真正的清晨即将到来，建筑物的轮廓在大片蓝色的光芒中凸现出来，一切都带了几分朦胧平和的艺术氛围。这当然是个错觉。某一间屋子里的灯突然亮了，在晦暗不定的空间里，像一个招摇的缺口。

他眨了两次眼，不知道当下真正发生了什么。一高一矮的两个黑影显现在这块四四方方的光亮中，肢体粗暴，像是在争吵；一把不知从何而来，冰冷神秘的手枪，悬浮在命运之上。空气悄无声息地流动，他意识到自己跑了起来，突兀地感知到颈后毫无预兆的冷汗。

 

从托尼的视角出发，这只不过是一次一九八五年的寻常绑架事件。总共有五个劫匪，一辆运动型多用途车，一辆出租车，他的运气就是在坐上这辆伪装成出租车的黑车后才开始变糟的。不到一个小时，他被劫匪转移到某栋公寓楼里。

公寓管理员已经在楼梯口处的椅子上睡死过去，地上摆着的收音机开着，内容是某场托尼没有印象的球赛。托尼朝对方手里快要掉下去的那一小半汉堡咂舌，黄芥末像兑了水，流得到处都是。如果要他吃这个，他宁愿饿死。第二天早上，劫匪决定将他再次转移。抵着自己的枪换了一把，但枪口就是枪口，能从里面射出的东西不会是别的。托尼不知道突然觉醒的冲动从何而来，他和劫匪动了手。

子弹上膛的声音槌击着他的头骨，他没有眨眼。

这依然属于寻常绑架事件，托尼甚至开始觉得水准有些业余。直到公寓的大门被撞开，穿着奇装异服（也可能是潜水衣，管它呢）的陌生人冲进来，径直放倒两个劫匪。就在命运终于有起色的时候，陌生人看到了站在墙角避免麻烦的托尼，瞬间僵在原地——他以为对方看见了鬼魂——被第三个劫匪敲晕在地上，脸上迷惑的表情还没来得及消散。一切又变得不那么寻常了。

五点半左右，他们出现在楼门口。一辆货车悄无声息地出现，不知何时，驾驶位已经被两个提前消失的劫匪占据。天已经开始亮了，街上空如鬼城，还有一丝潮湿的寒意。昏过去的陌生人和托尼被一起关在货车的集装箱里，托尼还没来得及记住对方的长相，便要和他踏上无人知晓的可怕末路。

没过多久，货车发动了，引擎发出虚弱的咆哮。托尼细心听了一会，感觉这车有一定概率抛锚在路上。集装箱里的每个角落都是相同的黑暗，散发着令人焦躁的霉臭。托尼靠着摸黑找地方倚着坐下，两条腿在身前交叠。劫匪拿走了他的钱包和钥匙，除了身上这套衣服，他的全部资产只剩下两颗薄荷糖。除了托尼，没人对它们产生兴趣。托尼很快发觉，两颗薄荷糖成了他唯一能集中注意力去思考的东西。

基于后享乐主义，他不想太快吃掉它们。

陌生人还没醒。假如他醒了，或许他们能够聊聊天。集装箱里的温度并不难熬，空气对两个人来说绰绰有余。托尼下意识摸了摸手臂，感觉皮肤有点发凉。他预感这会是段漫长的路程。

他们会被带到哪里去？托尼不知道。集装箱里的黑暗变得稍微稀薄了一些，他渐渐能够从中辨认出陌生人躺着的方位。他的手往兜里伸，摸到了两颗被塑料纸包裹的圆球，拇指难以自控地摩挲上面的褶皱，手心开始冒出冷汗。又湿又滑，令他躁动难安。他一瞬间想把陌生人叫醒，但这个念头很快被他打消了。

大概是为了钱，托尼小声嘟哝。最好的结果就是为钱而来，当然，也不能排除其他可能。货车毫无预警，向左转弯，连带着他在集装箱里打了个滚。他迅速爬起来，感到自己摸到了一只温热坚硬的手。太好了，和陌生人的第一次亲密接触。

他出门是为了打车去一家意大利手工冰淇淋店。报纸上会怎么写？他可不想成为一个因为冰淇淋而丢掉性命的蠢货。霍华德和玛利亚大概已经到了法国，出席某场未来可能会在报纸上刊登的慈善晚宴。托尼仍不确定他们到底原本就有这项日程，还是因为和托尼大吵一架，为了躲避心烦事临时更改决定。

假如托尼不够走运的话，他或许会挤掉属于父母的新闻版面。

货车又发生一次转弯，这次比之前更加紧急，倾斜后是一次不小的颠簸。车上某个部位发出一声令人紧张的咣当响，行车的速度似乎有所减慢。托尼怀疑是某个配件松动了。他回过神，发现自己的身体被重物压着，腰部以下动也不能动。他手往下伸，四处摸了摸，不确定自己到底摸到了对方身上哪个部位，但是最后找到的绝对是脑袋。他很快皱起眉，手上的触感令他想起传说里的类人生物。他用力将对方从身上推开，忍不住小声抱怨，你该剃胡子了，陌生人。

陌生人自然无法回应。托尼的手又忍不住伸向兜里，这次它直接拿出一颗薄荷糖，剥掉糖纸放进嘴中。冲动一下子变了，他用舌头把整颗糖推得离牙齿远远的，克制自己不把它直接咬碎、舔化。听着两种节奏不同的呼吸声，他在黑暗中闭上眼睛静坐，这对青春期的少年来说不太容易，但他还是做到了。他从一开始数数字，在心里默数，嘴唇一起做出口型，没有发出一丝声响。

他不知道究竟过了多久。数数字的方法没能成功，他放弃了两次。第一次数到五百六十四，隔了一会开始第二次尝试，但第二次只数到七十。

陌生人依然没醒，大概在托尼的腿边睡着了，呼吸声比之前更加平缓。托尼从不知道人在脑袋被重击过后还能安稳地睡着，出于本能也应该早点醒来才对。也许陌生人的生活里有一些不好的遭遇，他在那上面花光了所有精力，现在正借机补充睡眠。还有一个不怎么样的推断。陌生人有着严重的自杀倾向，危险于他来说就像飞蛾眼中夜晚忽闪的霓虹，他在其中寻求毁灭。当然，他也可能只是疯了或者傻了。因为只有疯子和傻子才会将自己卷进一场无关的绑架案里，还在救人中途自己先陷入危险。依托尼的判断，这人大概又疯又傻，并且将英雄主义视为此生的最高荣誉。

托尼在集装箱里打了最后一个滚，仅仅是因为货车停了下来。没过多久，集装箱被打开了，刺眼的阳关争先恐后涌了进来，像被敲击开的玻璃碎片。操！开货车的劫匪跳出来大喊。你个婊子就他妈找来一辆破车！另一个劫匪从那辆运动型多用途车上下来，很快骂了回去，称他们没抛锚在大街上已经足够走运。他的脸涨得通红，不知是因为愤怒，还是因为受伤的可怜自尊。

今天可不是我的幸运日，托尼说。枪口下一秒指向他的眉心，足以让他闭上嘴。两个劫匪将陌生人扛了下来，走在托尼的后面。托尼固执地回头，想要看一看陌生人究竟长什么样，没等看清，脑袋就被按了回去。他耸了耸肩，跟着打头的劫匪往前走。

那人正看着腕上的手表确认时间，神色紧张。他的情绪影响了所有人，连吵架的也老实下来。托尼被他们带到一栋废弃的三层公寓里，听话地坐到劫匪指定他坐的地方。高大的男人拿着胶带走近他时，他没有反抗。这是个观察四周的好机会，虽然没什么值得一看的。没用的隔断墙都被拆了，剩下的不过是几个脏床垫和些吃剩的包装食物。不远的地方，一排淋浴头链接着水管，嵌在瓷砖墙上，它们的两米开外有一个发黄的马桶，光是看着就能闻到难闻气味，令他胃液翻腾。这些都没什么用。直到他注意到不远处的桌子上还有一部座机电话，假如连上了电话线，那或许会派上用场。

如同印证，在那一刻，电话响了起来。托尼的直觉告诉他，即使将要到来的消息与自己息息相关，这令他不得不心生警惕。冲过去接的人不久挂断电话，直起身看着他的同伙。他站在原地，表情严肃，所有人都忐忑地望着他，包括托尼。他们的世界由于这通电话而被微缩成一个狭小的空间，仿佛整件事成为无比重要的仪式，有人将要对生命进行判决。

某种角度上来说，事实确实如此。他们今天不能来了，那个劫匪缓慢地开口，权利一下子集中在他身上。出了点问题，让我们先把小崽子看好。

这不算时来运转，却也称不上极遭的厄运。托尼没有被劫匪对他的称呼冒犯到，反而松了一口气，开始想些无关紧要的问题。比如时间，比如最后一餐，比如生与死。他感到自己的身体在这张椅子上不可阻挡的溶解了，像座被暴雨袭击的沙丘。

 

出于意识还在游荡的状态下，史蒂夫听到有人和他打招呼，是一句再稀松平常不过的早安。他下意识回应，听着它在耳朵里变成一声含糊的嘟哝。

疼痛，对他来说，比起身体损伤，更像一种精神上的体验，和吃饱，睡醒，疲惫相比，没什么不同。当疼痛伴随知觉回到身体里，他的第一反应是为自己的大失水准而叹息，好在被绑架的经验足够新鲜。他在最大限度里活动了手腕和脚腕，没有试图挣脱束缚。他的制服不见了，身上是他穿在里面的轻便底衣，难称体面，但走在街上也不至于丢脸。旁边有人清了清嗓子，留下一阵令人瞩目的沉默。他缓慢地扭头，视线与苦闷的根源交汇。

一切都解释的通了。稚气未脱的脸或许让真相变得扑朔迷离，史蒂夫还是万分确信，他从看到对方的第一眼就没有认错人。也许当时一瞬的困惑，曾令他罕见地心生动摇，但致使他无法成功完成一次简单突袭的原因，就是托尼·史塔克。青少年的版本。他被以同样的方式绑在椅子上，脸上明显缺乏成年时期对危机的敏感，甚至两眼发光，流露出愉悦的情绪。

他怀念这个表情，承认这个事实远比承认失败来得简单。曾有一日他单纯为之头痛，现在他除了怀念，再没有其它举措。小小的现实几乎刺痛了他，仿佛在看一面邪恶的镜子，少不了现实，还要提供多余的幻象。他还是笑了，极为勉强，似乎内心有一个声音告诉他，世界上没有任何悲伤不能等待。

“做了美梦？”托尼歪着脑袋，靠在自己的肩膀上，“趁你睡觉的时候，他们把那身奇怪的制服脱下来拿走了。”

如果能够忽略这场意料外的水深火热，托尼能和任何舒适、美好的环境搭砌在一起。史蒂夫环顾四周，发现他们被关在一间曾被作为储藏室的狭小房间里。这让逃生变得容易多了，他看着托尼，问他知道些什么。

“这几个不想杀人，但是明天过来的那伙人就不一定了。”

“我昏过去多久？”

“有一阵了，还错过了午餐，虽然吃得不怎样。”托尼说，“你究竟多久没合眼了？”

头顶的吊灯选择在这一刻忽闪，光线跳动了。那双焦糖色眼睛像是具有可怕的魔力，史蒂夫虚弱地抵抗，掩饰着颤抖，避开灼热的目光。他很少睡得安稳，负罪感和焦虑折磨着他，时常被噩梦缠绕，醒来后记不清细节。极少的情况下，他会混淆梦境跟现实。最糟糕的一次是他梦见在电视上看到新闻报道托尼的葬礼。他仍然记得那场葬礼是在九月二十一号举行，这个日期在他心里像一个丑陋的伤疤。

我睡的够多了。每个词在史蒂夫嘴里，像稻草熊熊燃烧，在舌头上留下焦苦和灼烫。他甚至不知道自己为什么要说谎。托尼露出怀疑的表情，和他所认识的托尼极其相似，和分别那一天的托尼也极其相似。

别想了，史蒂夫对自己说。只要救出托尼，一切就都结束了。

“我得事先警告你，”托尼直起脖子，视线落在污迹斑斑的墙面上。“他们还没说绑架我的理由，但基本和我爸脱不了关系。如果他们的目标不是钱，而是其他东西，”他笑起来，一种寂静、沉重的笑，“这么说吧，事情就麻烦了。我爸可不会把东西给他们。”

史蒂夫愣了一会才明白过来托尼究竟在暗示什么。他皱紧了眉，但托尼只看了史蒂夫一眼。我爸总能找到替代我的东西，托尼说，当我知道即将面对什么，就没抱太大希望。

他突然感到不知所措，又觉得应该有所行动。也许是因为史蒂夫并不像人们想象中那样了解霍华德，托尼对霍华德的描述并不令他为霍华德感到同情。他在一瞬间有太多问题想问。史蒂夫觉得托尼为他打开了一扇门。他在门口徘徊，感受到引力，但如果真的进去，似乎又是某种背叛。在未来，他才是伤害托尼最深的人。但他还是想要安慰托尼，像一个真正的朋友会做的那样。

“我爸不是理想的父亲，但也不算一无是处。”托尼似乎把这阵隔阂在对话中的沉默当成了怜悯，“我妈说我太清楚自己想要什么了，这反而导致问题，我爸永远不可能达到我想要的标准，没必要为此僵持不下。她觉得我在执着于一件小事。”托尼笑了起来，眼神失焦，更像是自言自语，“我不能怪她。但与其说出来，她不如保持沉默。”

大约从十四岁开始，史蒂夫想要正义。他被堵在巷子里，在拳打脚踢下无从反击的时候，疯狂想要得到这种无处可寻的东西。起初，他只是想让正义得以伸张，后来他开始有了不切实际的梦想，试图成为正义的一部分。没有人理解他在做什么。离家五十米的那家面包店的老板看到史蒂夫时总会摇头，站在门口等他路过，倚着门框沉默地吸着烟，脸上带着怜悯，偶尔轻声叹气。

史蒂夫十六岁因重伤而入院，出院的那天，他回家还是走了同一条路。面包店老板一反平常，捻灭烟头将他拦了下来，让他年纪不小了，别再干蠢事。

他不太确定托尼的话和不值一提的往事有什么关联，但他的脑海中还是难以克制地浮现出这段过去。他能感受到托尼的视线又回归到自己身上，但当他们对视的时候，各自仓促地转过头。他们都没对此做出评价。

托尼继续说了下去，表情安逸且放松。史蒂夫开始怀疑对方是真的享受和人交谈。“我要是死了，估计会上时事新闻。”他挑起眉，微微撅起嘴，最后摇了摇头，“希望他们别射我的脑袋。假如我妈在辨认尸体的时候看见我面目全非，她会崩溃的。”

“话说回来，”史蒂夫觉得自己必须要歇一口气，“你到底是怎么被绑架的？”

托尼像是突然忘记了自己不能动，左肩剧烈地移动，拖动椅子摩擦起地面，发出刺耳响亮的噪音。劫匪在门外察觉到了动静，粗暴地敲打起储藏室的门，让他们老实一点。史蒂夫和托尼同时说他们会的，接着相视一笑。

“我和父母吵架了。”托尼说，“他们想把我送到寄宿学校去，我宁可去上大学，反正都不住在家里，没什么差别。他们大概是不想我失去控制，谁知道呢。”他停顿片刻，“总而言之，我父母去国外处理自己的事，留我在家反省。我原本想去一家冰淇淋店，但搭上的出租车是劫匪的黑车。”还是左肩，他这次小幅度艰难地耸了耸肩膀，略显笨拙，“那家的冰淇淋可没好吃到这种地步，我甚至没那么喜欢冰淇淋。”

“你会没事的。”史蒂夫说。

托尼没有直面回应，仰头看着天花板的吊灯。一只不起眼的飞虫自始至终围绕着它转，时不时往灯罩上冲撞。当置身于危险中，连这样在平日里无关痛痒的小事都变得带有启示意味。他无论如何也无法乐观起来。

如果你一定要这么认为的话，他最终说。

史蒂夫不知如何安慰托尼，只好默默用力，为双手征得自由。身上的胶带在这过程中断裂了一些，变得松动。他活动两下手腕，然后撕掉剩下的部分。托尼张开嘴，像是要说话。他马上把自己的食指竖起来，比到托尼的嘴前。这个动作其实缺乏实际意义，因为托尼睁大眼睛，嘴巴开了又合，一句话也没说出来。史蒂夫觉得自己永远都不会忘记这个场景，他竟然也会拥有让托尼·史塔克丧失语言的一天。

成就感没能延续太久，因为托尼很快找回了自己的声音。“你到底是谁？”他小声质问，语气里的惊讶大于惊恐。史蒂夫想，这是个好兆头。托尼看着他，沉思片刻，接着推翻了自己的疑问，“算了，别告诉我。我不想知道。”

 

托尼和陌生人站在劫匪的车前，双眼睁大，不敢相信自己听到了什么。

你要回去，托尼说。他加了一句压低音量的咒骂，怀疑对方脑子是真的出了毛病。他想不出当下还有什么事能比逃跑更加重要。陌生人无辜地站在原地，说他必须得把制服拿回来。那玩意有什么重要的？陌生人摇了摇头，那是朋友做给我的，对我来说非常重要。我不能把它丢在这。

让你的朋友再送你一套，托尼拉住陌生人的手臂，将他往停车场出口的方向拽。陌生人跟随他走了几步，最后坚决地停了下来。托尼试图隔着过长的头发和胡子辨认对方的真实表情，只隐约看见一双蓝色的眼睛，湿润黯淡。他下意识感觉自己说错了话，但也可能是光线问题，他看错了。

我们吵了一架，陌生人说。或许没有机会和好了。我必须把那件制服拿回来。

托尼后退一步，双臂交叉在胸前，仰头固执地看着陌生人。他们两个的隔空争论在寂静中没有结果，托尼知道一切会走向何处。他不会赢。这个事实几乎和注定迎来的告别一样令他失望，一股无名的怒火盘踞在他的心上。那你就走吧，还等什么？托尼挥了挥手，朝和建筑物相反的方向转身。他不会留下来，除非疯了。

“你相信第二次机会吗？”陌生人在他身后喊。

“你说我爸？他又不会改”托尼转过身，目光在四下茫然搜寻，脸上的犹豫一闪即逝，“我不常常给人第二次机会。即使他真的承认自己做错了什么……”他深吸一口气，“太迟了。你相信吗？人们真心忏悔做错的事，就能将关系恢复到真正感到快乐的那一刻？”

“也许不会。也许真的会。”他看着陌生人将左手搭在右肩上，手指向后背小心翼翼伸去，仿佛那里有什么值得怀念的东西。那里现在空空如也，陌生人的手指最后扣在了肩膀上。“你可以不原谅他。但至少让对方知道，他究竟哪里伤害到你。”

托尼从没想过这个问题。既成的伤害还有什么回旋的余地？假如真的有，也不会是和霍华德。他伸出食指在自己的面前画圈，紧接着指了指自己的头发和下巴。“友谊破裂是你变成这样的原因吗？假如你想让你的话更有说服力，至少应该把自己打理一下。迫切需要把问题解决的人是你，不是我。说不定你的运气能比我更好一些。”

陌生人转身看向建筑物的所在，双手在不安中握紧拳头。托尼叹了一口气，手向兜里伸去，回到陌生人面前。他抓住剩下的那颗薄荷糖，掰开对方的手指，放到汗水闪烁的掌心里。

这是谢礼，他说。去见你那个朋友，我是认真的。陌生人没有发出声音，向他点点头，身影逐渐消失在建筑物里，白色的短袖上衣很显眼，像一颗融化的星星。这个场景触动了托尼，他不明白，也无法解释自己的悲伤从何而来。这让站在这里的每一秒都变成彻头彻尾的折磨。但他没有动，出于某种敬意，也出于某种直觉。他莫名感觉自己与之息息相关，他不应该离开。

他在原地等了很久，直到时间在脑中开始渐渐失去概念。他鬼使神差地回到那间破烂的屋子，无视被绑在地上的劫匪，用桌子上的电话报了警。直到警铃的声音从远方向他靠近，托尼始终没有再见到那个人。

他想，应该不会再见面了。

 

出乎史蒂夫的意料，时间穿越对他的生活没有造成任何实际影响。

无论是不是美国队长，他仍然在做自己认为正确的事。翻盖手机还是老样子，没有来电提示，也没有任何未收的短信。这大概算是个好消息，世界还没糟糕到托尼不得不和史蒂夫再次联手的地步。负面影响是，他和手机面面相觑的场景大概折磨着小队里的每一个人，为了不加重他们的痛苦，史蒂夫得努力减少查看手机的次数。

半月后，娜塔莎的情报搜集终于进行到尾声，让他们两天后到奥地利与她会和。史蒂夫把早就准备好的剪刀拿了出来，用十分钟修剪完头发。由于在打理胡子上缺乏经验，他不得不停下进度，向萨米请教方法，又多花费半个小时，才将胡须整理出适宜的形状。

他看着镜子，感到肩上的压力渐渐舒展。新形象不足以消解所有的痛苦，但仅凭心而论看，一点改变却又恰到好处。

十一点的左右，史蒂夫独自出了门，旺达在回房间前和他打了个招呼。街上还剩下零星的行人，大多赶着回家。临近秋天的晚风里总有无法消散的潮湿冷意，毫无介怀地舔过他的皮肤。他在风中没有任何方向，只是漫无目的前行，最终，他在一家凌晨还在营业的冰淇淋店门口停了下来。

值夜班的姑娘注意到他，露出一个友善的微笑。他顿时有了进去的冲动，但当手贴到玻璃门上的那一刻，他突然想起来，自己并不知道托尼喜欢的冰淇淋到底是什么口味。他努力试过了，甚至无法回忆起托尼是否曾经在他面前吃过冰淇淋。他只见过托尼喝咖啡，无穷无尽的咖啡。

史蒂夫后退一步，在冰淇淋店门口的长椅上坐下来。

他将双手插进兜里，指尖擦过坚硬的物体，双眼微微睁大，吃惊于里面并非空无一物。是那颗已经被遗忘的薄荷糖。沉默了一会，他剥开已经磨损的糖纸，将半透明的糖球放进嘴中。

他闭上眼睛，让愁绪从喉咙渐渐沉入心底。

周围开始热闹起来。他看着一家人从他旁边经过，丈夫抱着困倦的女儿，妻子牵着一只米白色的拉布拉多。他们谈论明天的早餐还有女儿的舞蹈课程，对史蒂夫的窥视全然未觉。两分钟过后，脚步声喧嚣而至，十多个年轻人汇聚成不受控制的潮水。笑声蔓延，借着路灯的光芒，在黑夜的凸显下迅速膨胀，猛烈刺激着史蒂夫的耳膜，仿佛一个无端的警告。

他迅速站了起来，着魔般想要逃离这里，等待人群中能显现一个空缺，一条出路，但等待似乎总是没有尽头。万分确认自己无法再蹉跎下去了，煎熬中，他只好做出一个冲动的决定：拨开最外面的人，把自己强行挤过人群。他淹没在其中，双眼紧盯着前方。空气在某一时刻重新回到肺里，他开始大口吸气，感觉胸中灼烫。

史蒂夫决定回去，留在外面被证实是个错误的决定。他并不痛苦，痛苦早已经另一种情感吞噬，留下一片残缺的空白。他沿着光明走，影子紧跟在后。在那段平静的时间里，他想起了很多，大多都没有答案。

像所有普通人那样，史蒂夫希望自己相信重逢。在他的记忆中，托尼·史塔克永远会是他的朋友，他的战友，从不会是敌人。分歧无法改变这点，时间和距离也不能。他们的友谊从相同的意志中诞生，只要信念仍在，彼此间的联系就不会消亡。他们会在战场的旋涡中心相遇，这是真相。在那之前，他只需有所准备，与寻常的孤独为伴。

他知道，总有一天。


End file.
